Extra: Punishment
Punishment is a chapter-less episode about three side characters—Saha On, Lorraine Rartia, and Lutz Sairofe—which takes place 17 years before the current storyline. Summary The wind blows in the darkening skies. Lorraine, without her usual glasses and ponytail, impassively looks down at the control panel of her flying car. ♢ ♢ ♢ In the year D999, the year before the Cataclysm, a pair of diners sit across from each other somewhere in Eloth. The young woman, Lorraine (20 years old), tells her companion that she still does not think about marriage. The young man, Saha (age 40/appears 20) reminds her that their engagement is going on 10 years now. Lorraine points out that since their families arranged it when she was only 10 years old, she really did not think about it at the time. Lutz (age 28/appears 14), their server, chimes in that she should have ended the engagement a long time ago, and adds that she is good at managing a pool of prospects. Lorraine is surprised to see him waiting on them, so he explains that as an employer, he is experiencing his staff's working conditions. Lorraine thinks to herself that he does weird things, but still, all his businesses are successful. She then denies that she is managing any sort of pool, and explains that she has family pressures... Saha interrupts and asks if she has no interest in him or marriage. Lorraine hesitatingly replies that it is not like that. The problem, even though he is a good man and the best choice for her to marry, is that she has trouble seeing him as a man. Saha then asks how he can change her view of him. When Lorraine tries to use Lutz as an example, he and she lightly bicker before Saha asks if the problem is his appearance. She tells him that it is a combination of looks, personality, and actions. Saha asks her that if he works on those things, would she change her mind, or if they should just break the engagement? Lorraine thinks to herself that she would like that, but it would cause problems with their families. If they leave things open for now, maybe he will even find a younger woman later. She then speaks up and tells him that there is no need to break things off, and that she may change her mind later. Saha then tells her that he will make an effort, and reveals several offers he received for high positions such as the university's Dean of Magic, Magic Guild President, and Judge of Magic. She encourages him to accept them all in order to improve his public image. Lorraine thinks to herself that this would be a win-win, while Lutz can barely believe what he is hearing. As the light of dusk fades away, Lutz sees Lorraine walking alone and tells her that what she did was pretty bad, and she will receive some sort of punishment for it some day. She tells him to mind his own business because he knows nothing about the feelings of others, then continues walking. Lutz replies, out of earshot, that she is the one who knows nothing about how others feel. Saha, still at the table, sits alone, deep in thought. ♢ ♢ ♢ * One month later: Saha On is appointed Dean of the college of Magic at Eloth University. * The following year, 1000 = N0: ** The Cataclysm results in a postponement of the elections for Magic Guild President and Judge of Magic. ** Teira Bell (half, then-owner of the Sword of Return) attacks and kills the Priest of Light. The priest candidates together kill Teira Bell, and Saha On takes over as temporary priest. * N1: ** After the post-Cataclysm re-evaluation of magic rankings, Saha On receives the #1 ranking. ** He is formally appointed Priest of Light, elected Eloth Magic Guild President (67% of votes), and elected Judge of Magic (100%). * N5: ** Jibril Ajes, Priest of Fire, dies. Agwen Rajof, Chancellor of Eloth University, leaves for Atera to become a priest candidate, and Saha becomes temporary chancellor in her place. ** In the 7th month, Brilith Ruin becomes the next Priest of Fire because her extraordinary ability to maintain the barrier. Agwen returns to Eloth University but declines to resume her former position, so Saha becomes chancellor by default. * N6: ** Saha is reappointed as the Eloth Magic Guild President (84%) and Judge of Magic (76%). * N7: ** Saha proposes new laws regarding the trade of stolen goods, which puts him in such conflict with other magicians that he never proposes any new laws since. * N8: ** Saha's punishment for those who commit magical murder is considered too harsh because of public opinion that murderers should retain their human rights, prompting debate at the next Magicians Conference. * N9: ** Saha resigns as Chancellor of Eloth University due to stress. Lorraine dissuades him from resigning as Magic Guild President and Judge of Magic as well. * N10: ** Lorraine is now in her 30s so Saha's relatives attempt to arrange a marriage with someone else. Rana Reimia (21) turns them down. Lilia Shu (20) is proposed next, infuriating Saha, who ends any further negotiations. * N11: ** Saha is reappointed Eloth Magic Guild President (97%) and Judge of Magic (52%). * N12: ** Saha seeks the death penalty for Asha Rahiro's 29 counts of involuntary manslaughter. Lorraine is Asha's legal defense and she only receives a fine. Saha retreats from the outside world and resigns as Judge of Magic. Nobody takes the position in the next three elections. * N13: ** Lorraine persuades Saha to run again as Judge of Magic and he is re-elected (64%). * N14: ** Lorraine persuades Saha return to his position as Chancellor of Eloth University. * N16: ** An unknown assailant kills Saha in Aeroplateau. ♢ ♢ ♢ Back in the present, as she sits in her car, Lorraine asks herself if this is her punishment. She tells herself that she is willing to pay for her foolishness, but Asha should never have hurt her Saha. She pushes a button on the dashboard, and the car disappears in a dark whirlwind. Currygom's comment Weren't you curious what that button was for in Season 1 Episode 66? Afterword * (thumbnail - young Lorraine): As I mentioned in last week's comment, this week is about the past. When I said it involved three supporting characters, many of you correctly predicted that it would be about Saha, Lorraine, and Lutz. * (Saha/Lorraine): Saha and Lorraine looked the same age at the time. (The actual age for Saha was twice Lorraine's age.) Since that time, Lorraine has begun to look older than Saha. * (Lorraine telling off Lutz): Lutz is 8 years older than Lorraine, but he's still a boy whose voice hasn't broken yet. But even though he looks so young, he's already Lorraine's upperclassman at the university as well as a successful businessman. * (flying car buttons): Lorraine pressed the wing button in Season 1 Episode 66. There were many guesses for what the other button does, but the one that grabbed my attention was, "That one makes a rotary blade come out of the car that spins and attacks"... punishment D999 lorraine.png|Lorraine, age 20 punishment D999 lutz.png|Lutz, age 28 (appearance: 14) punishment D999 saha.png|Saha, age 40 (appearance: 20) punishment lorraine out for revenge.png|"This is the price of my foolishness..." Notes * Additional details about Lutz and Lorraine's past can be seen in Naver LINE app Epilogue #4. * It is interesting to note that Rana turned down a marriage proposal to the planet’s top-ranked magician at the time, and the person she was in love with (Ran) is now the new top-ranked magician. * Lilia's apparent jealousy of Lorraine at the magician conference is now explained. * It is unknown why Saha's relatives only considered pure-blood marriage candidates, who would age twice as fast as Saha. Fanfics TBA References